Spring Break
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: ZoeXElmo Oneshot lol don't ask I was bored and it just came to me. Drop your reviews and if you like it a ton...then ill do a sequel :3 I made all the characters into an anime version...yea they're humans! lol this...shall be interesting!


**So This is a ElmoxZoe One Shot lol don't ask me why im doing this it just caught my attention when I was looking for some Sonamy pics...so yeah! lol here it is, drop me your reviews kay?**

**I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Sesame Street. In this One shot I made them all human so...this should be interesting :3**

**Spring Break**

Zoe slung her heavy backpack over her shoulder and bid her teacher good-bye before heading out into the busy hallway of Eleanor High School. She made her way to her locker, emptying the last of her books but keeping everything else in it; Including the picture of she and her best friend Rosita, and the picture of her childhood friend Elmo with Zoe riding piggy back. She smiled at the pictures and closed her locker shut, then turning to face Rosita herself.

"Hey Zoe!" she squealed giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey Rosie" Zoe laughed.

"You ready for spring break? I sure am, I'm so tired of school!" she complained.

"Your always complaining about it" Zoe said confirming her friends attitude.

"Where are we meeting the guys?" She asked flipping her bright blue hair behind her shoulder.

Rosita was fair skinned, with average sized black colored eyes, she never kept her hair under control, since she so says she doesn't have enough time in the morning to do it, therefore Zoe has to fix it every day. She was on the short side, just a little below Zoe's shoulder, but she loved her best friend never the less. Rosita was wearing casual jeans and a white tank top and matching slippers.

"By the park" Zoe answered pushing the school doors open.

Rosita stood atop the stairs and flung her arms out on either side of her, releasing a huge sigh.

"HELLOOO SPRINNG BREAKK!" she yelled atop her lungs. Although some students glanced at her oddly, Zoe just laughed and hooked her arm with Zoe's and headed down the collection of stairs. Zoe inhaled the fresh air and a smiled slowly formed on her face. This was her favorite time of the year, her best memories are always during spring time.

"Zoe!" a voice called.

Zoe glanced back to see who had called her, when a poufy object slammed into her, almost throwing her off of her feet. She laughed and gently pulled the energetic underclassman off of her.

"Hey Abby" she laughed.

Abby was dressed in another one of her poufy ballerina themed dresses with sparkly high tops and an adorable backpack with fairy's all over it. Abby's magenta hair was pulled into two pigtails as usual and her bright yes seemed to sparkle.

"Im so excited this spring!" she said happily

"And why's that?" Zoe asked continuing to walk with the two girls.

"I get to pick as many flowers as I want!" she beamed

"Which flowers are your most favorite?" Rosita laughed

"Daisy's of course! Im gonna be just like the Floral Fairy" she giggled while doing a ballet spin.

"I like lilly's rather than a plain old Daisy"Zoe said putting a wild lock of her 'red' hair behind her ear.

Zoe was wearing a torn light blue jeans, with a matching jacket and a white inner shirt that had 'I Love to Rock' in bold black letters across it. She had her hair in a ponytail with her bangs in two, hanging on each side of her round face. she wore simple sneakers and her favorite purple backpack hung on one shoulder.

A large bus soon approached the awaiting girls, and one by one they slid in the bus, once the mechanical doors opened. Zoe took her window seat, whilst Abby slid in beside her with Rosita at the end.

"Ooh those are adorable too!" Abby said matter-of-factly. "I'll be picking some of those too then" she smiled

"You mind if we join you?" Rosita asked.

"That would be so cool thanks!" the 8th grader commented.

"No problem, its fun to see you dance in the flowers Abby" Zoe said ruffling her short magenta hair.

Abby grinned from ear to ear and hummed the entire way to the park. When they arrived, Abby was the first one out, skipping her way to the group of guys by the large Oak Tree at the east edge of the park.

Rosita followed the Energetic girl chasing her down the green patch. Zoe smiled and thanked the driver and hopped out herself. The two energetic girls were now _racing_ each other, the clear winner was Rose though, she spotted Cookie without any effort and knocked the poor guy over. Zoe laughed and soon found herself racing to the large oak tree. When she skidded to a stop she caught her best friends eyes. His mouth curved upwards in a smile when he saw her. Elmo was sitting comfortably in the first branch of the tree, he was wearing an inner white shirt with a red jacket over it. He wore blue jeans and red/white jordans on his feet. He leapt off the branch and made his way to her, his scarlet shaggy hair being pushed aside by the spring breeze.

"Hey Zoe" his mellow voice entered her ears.

"Hey E" she panted with a smile on her face.

He wrapped her in his arms in a friendly embrace before letting her go and poking her nose. She rubbed where he had poked her and glared at him. She didn't like when people touched her nose, except for Elmo that is...

E had grew taller then her now, his squeaky voice hit puberty, and she loved everything about him, he was still the playful and kind Elmo though. Elmo had fair skin, and a small hint of freckles n his cheeks, his full lips were always smiling, baring white teeth at every second of the day. He had a lean figure, wasn't really fit or anything, just...Elmo.

"Rose, Do ya have to kill Cookie every time ya see him?" Oscar grumbled.

"Do you have a problem old man?" Rose said helping Cookie on his feet again

"Watch it pipsqueak" he glared from his seat on the base of the tree.

Oscar was in the 12th grade, whereas the others were in the 10th grade, Oscar didn't mind the company from them though, he felt his own age group were more annoying than they were. His muddy brown hair had green highlights in them giving his dark eyes a mysterious effect on people. He was wearing a black tank with army cargo pants and black shoes.

"I really didn't mind though" Cookie blushed. Cookie was the same old chubby guy. He always kpt his blue hair short, but for some reason, it was as soft as a blanket. He usualy wear overalls that are ALWAYS packed with snacks.

"Here you go chubsy" Rose said handing him a bag of her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"COOKIES!" he cheered grabbing them from her. Rosita giggled and sat in the grass with him as he munched on his delicacies.

"The fat one will blow soon" Drac chuckled.

Drac was hanging upside down on another branch in the tree in his bat form, then changed before Zoe's eyes, which always amazed her. He was wearing a casual dark purple shirt with dark jeans and matching shoes. He had let his hair grow longer, but he kept it in a pony-tail that hung past his ears. He smoothly made his way to Zoe, nudging Elmo out of the way.

"A delight to see you my dear" he smiled kissing Zoe's fingers.

"Stop being a creep Drac" Elmo laughed shoving him aside.

"Alright Ellllmoo" he dragged before sitting next to Oscar.

"Where's bird?" Zoe asked after she got her blush under control.

"Right here!" a male's voice called.

Before Zoe knew it, she was on the shoulders of Bird. She laughed and hold on to his slim but strong arms. His blonde hair shook as he laughed, it was so bouncy and soft, it was almost unrealistic.

"Hey guys" Ernie said happily reaching the group. "Sorry we're late, Bert just HAD to get a book" he said rolling his eyes.

"Its the sequel to my favorite I couldn't pass it up" Bert complained.

"Yeah, yeah bookworm" his brother said dismissing him.

Although both brothers are completely different from the other they had one thing in common; they loved to wear sweaters, no matter the season. Ernie had slimmed down just a bit, but you could see the chubbiness in his cheeks, giving him a friendly face. His black hair was course and was always in a shaggy mess, emphasizing his sun-kissed complexion. Bert had yellowish skin and his black hair was cut in a neat hair-do he never took Rosita's bold advice to fix his uni-brow though, it always creeps Zoe out whenever he changed his facial expressions.

"Well, today's Friday, first day of spring break, what are we gonna do?" Zoe asked from atop Birds shoulders.

"Grover is stuck at school doing extra classes" Bird commented.

"Well that sucks" Abby grumbled.

"Definitely" Zoe agreed.

"We cant do anything without grover, that seems unfair"

"Who cares, let the guy learn his lesson, if he wast with playing around all semester he would be here right now." Oscar spat.

"You take that back you big meanie!" Abby said kicking him on his leg.

"Ow! What the heck?!" he yelled and glared at Abby.

Abby hadn't moved an inch though, she had her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her cute face.

"Fine, jeez I take it back, ya happy now?" he mumbled leaning on the bark of the tree again.

"Well, since the blue one is absent, let's go to the beach tomorrow." Drac suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Elmo and Zoe said at once. He glanced up at her and they shared a smile.

"Its settled then" Bird said setting Zoe down on the ground again. She thanked him and took her backpack from the base of the tree.

"Let's go home gang" Elmo said slinging his own bag over his shoulder, then one arm over Zoe's shoulder, leading the group out of the park.

The gang made their way to their street, singing the latest songs, sharing jokes and just enjoying each others company. Bird was the first to leave the group, then Ernie and Bert disappeared into their own apartment building. Rosita hugged her best friend good-bye before following Cookie to their adjoining apartment building. Dracula said his good-bye and entered his large spooky home, and Oscar grunted a 'see ya' and headed into his ...er home. Zoe and Elmo stopped by her home entrance and glanced at each other. They stood outside listening carefully. They heard yelling and complaining and Elmo took her hand without question.

"You wanna stay over a bit?" he asked casually

"Sure" she whispered.

Elmo headed straight for his studio that his parents left him from since he was a boy. He had upgraded it, since he was getting older, he grew to love art more than anything. He unlocked the front door and ushered Zoe inside. He closed and locked it behind him, hanging the keys on their holder. They both shrugged out of their jackets and hung them on the hooks he had by the door, and flicked the lights on. Elmo had made the front of the studio a small living area, whilst the real studio remained to the rear end of the home. Zoe slipped out of her shoes and dropped her backpack by the door, then shuffled towards the studio with Elmo not far behind. She veered a left into his room and collapsed on his bed. He sat next to her and poked her side.

"You okay?" he asked playing with her pony-tail.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Want a sandwich?" he asked getting up again.

"Yea" she said again, hugging his pillow.

"'kay, ill be right back" he said before exiting the room.

Zoe sat up and glanced around the average sized room. Elmo was seriously obsessed with the color red. His two windows were decorated with cherry red curtains that were tied. His walls were covered in the different painings he'd done. There was two bean bags on his floor, one purple and one red. The purple belonged to Zoe of course. His desk was occupied with his books and papers for school, it was a dark mahogany with a red desk lamp and ...yeah you guessed it, a red desk chair. His bed was unmade as usual, his red sheets were to be covered with a black comforter, but that was thrown aside as if he had just gotten out of bed.

. Zoe smiled at the picture he had on his bedside table; it was the pair of the one she had pinned in her locker, and of course, it was in a red frame with white letters around it ; 'Best Friends Forever'

Zoe slid a finger across it before putting it down again. She smiled sadly at the fish bowl Elmo had on the bedside table. He had made it into a lamp shade cover. Zoe knows he misses his childhood pet Dory. He had won her at the fair with his mother one summer and had vowed to keep he alive as long as he could. He made different colored crystals, melting them and placing them in the cleaned bowl in the shape of a beautiful goldfish with 'R.I.P Dory" on the opposite side, whenever Elmo turned his bedside lamp on, his room would look like a crystal light show, that they both loved.

"Two grilled cheese sandwiches with a side of the best grape juice on the planet" Elmo announced.

Zoe giggled and rolled her eyes at him as he handed her a plate.

He sat down beside her and they both took a bite of the gooey cheesy goodness. "Mmm" they said in union.

"Am I the best chef or what?" he asked with his mouth full.

"E, you can only make grilled cheese without burning it" Zoe laughed.

"Okay little miss 'culinary genius' " he said rolling his dark brown eyes.

Zoe smiled and waved her hand like a princess would before Elmo chucked it right back down. They both laughed and ate their sandwiches in comforting silence. Once finished Zoe helped Elmo clean up and they retreated to the living room to watch TV. Elmo sat on the couch and Zoe spread her legs to reach his lap which Elmo didn't mind one bit, since this is how they usually watch TV together. Zoe found herself yawning very soon, and decided to take a short nap, today had been long after all. Elmo noticed the soft snores coming from his friends and chuckled at the sight. He carefully took he tiny feet off of his lap and moved towards her, gently placing her on his chest as she slept soundly.

"You sleep like a rock Z" Elmo whispered to the snoring girl.

"mm.." she smiled and gently grabbed a handful of his white T-shirt.

Elmo felt a heat rush to his cheeks as Zoes sleeping face and actions got to him. she was adorable...

He gently kissed the top of her head and kept his face there, blushing madly at his bold move. Before he could fall asleep himself, the phone rang. seeing her asleep, Elmo didn't want her waking up at all. He reached for the cordless phone on the nearby table and whispered 'hello'

"Elmo, where is Zoe?!" a strickt voice yelled from over the phone.

"Zane stope it!" a female voice bellowed.

"Cloe I don't want to hear you!" Zoe's dad yelled.

"Where is she?!" he asked again

"She's sleeping sir" Elmo said between clenched teeth.

"Well wake her up! she-

"With all do respect sir, Zoe has had a hard and long day and she deserves some rest, goodnight" he said and hung up the phone. He took the battery out and made his way to the door, putting the alarm system in place as well as the extra lock he had installed a few weeks ago before returning back to Zoe. He switched the Tv off and put the Stereo on instead to play easy comforting music. He stretched his tired limbs and held Zoe to him once again'this time with no distractions.

**-The Next Morning-**

Elmo wiggled his nose for the millionth time before giving up and grabbing the annoying feather fro Zoes hands.

"Morning lazy head!" Zoe laughed

"*Chuckle* Morning Z" he said sitting up.

"I got an omelet here for you when your fully awake. We're meeting the gang in an hour" she said disappearing into the kitchen again.

Elmo stood up and scratches his messy hair and made his way to the 'bar' in the kitchen, settling himself on a bar stool.

"here you go" Zoe said placing an omelet and a cup of orange juice in front of him

"Thanks Z" he said before diving in.

Zoe was an amazing cook, she always practices when she's spending time in Elmo's studio, reminding the busy artist to eat. She would sometimes come over during the weekends to help out in the studio, she even had the spare key to his home/studio. Elmo glanced up at Zoe, she was just finishing her glass of juice when she noticed him staring at her.

"What?" she asked licking her cherry red lips.

"Your dad called last night"

"Yeah I know"

"Huh, h-how'd you know? Was I too loud on the phone?"

"No, he was, and hey...thanks for that" she smiled.

"No problem, I just wanted you to get some rest before you face them again"

"I have my little sister to take care of, if I could just move out with her, everything would be fine" she said tearing up.

Elmo shot out of the stood and grabbed her firlmy on either side of her arms.

"You can move in with me Zoe, you know that"

"But what will people think?" she said shedding her first tear of many

"To heck what they think Zo, your my best friend, and I'm just about tired of you being treated like crap"

"Elmo..." she sobbed collapsing in his chest.

He hugged her closely and kissed the top of her head in efforts to soothe her. She sobbed for a while until he started telling her ridiculous jokes that had her laughing again. She parted from him and he wiped her tear-stained face and kissed her forehead. Zoe closed her eyes in comfort and released a happy sigh.

"Zoe.." Elmo said cupping her face

"H-huh?" she asked opening her eyes.

Before she knew it, Elmo had kissed her nose gently, then rubbed his own nose with hers.

"I think I like you..." he breathed.

"W-well yeah we're best friends" she stuttered.

"Zoe."

"Y-Yes?!"

"I like you" he said looking at her seriously with scarlet tinted cheeks.

Her heart was clearly responding to his confession, but her mind still wasn't processing anything at the moment. Here breathing increased to a speed she didn't know was possible, and her face felt as if it were going to burst into flames anytime soon. Thankfully a loud bang was heard at the door.

"Elmo!" her father bellowed.

" *sigh* I'll be right there! Act normal Zo" he said kissing her forehead and leaving her stiff in the kitchen.

How the heck was she supposed to act normal after that encounter?! She had to though, knowing her father he would probably beat Elmo to a pulp.

In he marched. Straight towards the kitchen. His hair wasn't made and he was still in his robe.

"This is where you are?!" he asked the busy girl. Zoe had occupied herself into washing up the breakfast dishes.

"I'm always over by Elmo dad" she said softly.

"During the day, who says I agree to this 'staying over for the night' crap your mother handed me last night?"

"Elmo and I are just friends dad" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Heck if its only that!"

"But it is!" she yelled back.

"Who do you think your raising your voice at young lady?!" he said stepping closer to her.

Zoe ignored him and turned back to the dishes.

"Don't ignore me!" he yelled slapping her across the face, sending poor Zoe to the ground at the force of it.

"Zoe!" Elmo panicked rushing towards her.

"Don't touch her!" her father yelled at the teenager.

Elmo ignored his warning and stooped down to scoop up the crying girl in his arms.

"This doesn't look very 'friendly'" he sneered.

"Your right sir, it doesn't. Because I unlike you I care for your daughter, and I don't care if she returns my feelings or not, im not going to have anyone, especially you treat her this way." he said excusing himself from the kitchen.

"Zane!" her mother called. She rushed into the kitchen to find Zoe in Elmos arms sobbing away and Zane looking guilty.

"Y-you didn't" she said beginning to sob.

"Chloe this doesn't concer-

"You hit her?!" she screamed at the man.

"So what? She's my daughter!"

"She's **_our_** daughter Zane, and I will not have you hitting her, its one thing to beat me senseless, but not my baby" she said roughly with tears streaming down her face.

Zane stood there in pure embarrassment to be exposed so vividly in front of Elmo.

"Get out!" she said pointing to the door.

Without a word he followed her orders and stepped out of the apartment. Chloe looked tiredly at Elmo and smiled at the protection he was giving her daughter.

"Your off to the beach today right?" she asked the teenager

"Y-yes ma'am" he nodded.

"Here" she said handing Zoe a plastic bag. "I brought your suits over so you could change here, im going back home okay angel?" she said kissing the top of her head.

"No mom" Zoe said easing out of Elmo's arms "He'll hit you again"

"Have fun angel" she said sadly and exited the apartment.

Zoe stood there with her head hung low, wishing she could do something to change her life.

"C'mon Zo, we gotta meet the gang" he said taking her hand, leading her to the spare room in his small apartment. She nodded and followed him; taking a shower first then slipping into her one-piece floral pink back-exposing suit. she wore her flip flops and wore her shoulder length hair down. She exited the small room and met Elmo sitting on the couch with shades atop his head, a red T-shirt and Graffiti styled swimming trunks. He heard her enter the room and he got to his feet, slinging his white beach towel over his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I guess" she said not meeting his eyes.

"Hey, did I make you uncomfortable?"

Zoe hadn't noticed he was standing in front of her till just now, and her face lit up immediately. Elmo's cheeks tinted themselves and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"N-not really" she smiled.

"Okay, then...lets go" he said taking her by the hand, leading her out of the apartment, locking it behind him. They caught the bus to the beach and they immediately found their group of friends. They waved to them and Elmo exchanged exciting glances with Zoe before they raced down the sand to their friends. Rosita was running towards them and slammed into her bestfriend.

"Zoe!" she laughed making them tumble don the tiny hill of sand.

"Rosieeeeeeeee" Zoe squealed as the rolled down.

Elmo laughed at the girls and chased after them. They stood up, trying to brush the sand off of themselves. Elmo grinned and Zoe tried to escape from him knowing that evil smile. But of course he caught her and scooped her up, racing towards the crystal blue ocean.

"This is ho you get sand off!" he laughed plunging into the sea with her.

"Elmo!" she laughed as they came up for air.

"what?" he grinned holding on to her waist.

Suddenly; aware of how close they were together, they both turned bright red.

"Get a room guys!" Bird laughed a few feet from them.

"shut up B" Elmo laughed releasing Zoe.

"Wait" she said holding on to his neck.

"Zoe?" he asked hopefully

Zoe didn't waste any time, she pressed her lips gently on his, surprising them both, she began to draw back but Elmo wasn't having it. He brought her back, capturing her lips in his once again, dominating her. Zoe felt her heart soar as she wrapped her legs around his waist underwater responding to his question. Elmo soon parted, both of them panting heavily.

"whooooooooooooo! Go Elmo! Yeah Red Man You get it!" Their friend hollered.

Elmo couldn't help but to laugh, noticing Zoe's embarrassed smile he pecked her lips again earning him a giggle and a splash of water to his face. He laughed and splashed her back, before they knew it, everyone was in the water having a 'splash-off'.

The day went by smoothly after the beach. The gang was relaxing by the park, Zoe resting in Elmo's arms, Cookie and Rose were passed out , with ose resting on Cookies round belly and he on his back snoring away. Drac was hanging comfortably in the tree in his bat form, with Oscar on the same branch catching his Z's as well. Bird,Ernie and Bert were on the grass relaxing and Abby and Grover were talking with one another in hushed voices.

Zoe felt warm all over, she knew how she felt for Elmo since kindergarten, and now he had returned those feelings.

"Hey E?" Zoe said angling her head to look upwards at him.

"Hm?" he asked opening his tired eyes.

" I-I" she stuttered. Elmos cheeks began to tint.

"Yeah Zoe?"

Zoe took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eye. If he can say it, then so can she.

"I L-"

"Come on Zoe!" a female voice hollered.

"Mom?" Zoe asked standing suddenly. Everyone shook out of their relaxed states and shot up to their feet to see Zoes's Mother, running towards them with Zoes little sister in her arms.

"Mom what goin o-

She grabbed her daughters hand and yanked hard, pulling her back out of the park.

"Mom wait, whats going on?!" Zoe asked stumbling in her mothers hurry.

"We're leaving!"

"what?!"

"Zoe!" her friends called after her. Zoe glanced back to see her friends running after them, but she also saw her father running at an amazing speed towards them.

"Elmo! My Dad!" she yelled

Elmo's face hardened as he glanced back to see Zoes father rushing towards them. "Guys!"

"On it!"

Everyone quit chasing Zoe, apart from Rosita and Elmo who were still chasing after Zoe and her mother.

"Mom stop!" Zoe said digging her heel into the ground. Chloe had no choice but to stop as she jerked backwards at her daughters pull holding her smaller child protectively so that she wouldn't fall.

"Zoey" her little sister cried crawling to her big sister.

"Hey Zizi" Zoe said holding on to her.

"Take care of each other" her mother said with tears in her eyes. She chucked the bag she was holding at Zoe's feet and dashed out of the park without another word. Zoe saw her mother leap into an awaiting bus, and watched it roll away.

"Zoe" Elmo panted skidding to a complete stop to kneel by her side. He held both girls protctively angd glared at the departing bus.

"Where's my dad?" she asked shakingly.

"He threw the guys off, then got in his car to chase after the bus." Elmo said between clenched teeth.

"they're gone?" Zizi asked sniffing

"Yeah" Elmo answered rubbing the little version of Zoe.

"oh.." she said holding on to her sister.

'Zoe, are you okay?" Rosita asked

"Yeah, take her for me?" she said giving her sister to her friend.

"Sure, you wanna go on the swing set Zizi?" Rose asked picking up the bag

"Red..." Oscar asked.

"Im taking her home with me, you guys can stay and keep an eye on Zi drop her off by my place at 6:00 okay?" he said helping Zoe to her feet.

Oscar nodded and left to report to the group. Elmo took his girl and held her hand tightly. Zoe smiled at the contact and followed him out of the park.

Once Elmo locked the door, Zoe pinned him to the wall and gave it her all in the surprise kiss. Elmo accepted it without question and held on to her like his life depended on it.

"I like you too" she said breaking free

"No...Zoe, I love you and I swear to take care of you and Zi" he said cupping her face; a river of tears came from both teenagers as they shared a heart racing kiss, they had finally confessed their feelings and there was no one, not her dad, her mother, not one who could change Zoes mind about Elmo.

"I love you too" she breathed.

They stood there for a while, listening to each others pants, heartbeats, exchanging a shy smile now and then until Rosita knocked on the door. Elmo opened it and received the sleeping Zizi and thanked Rose. He told Zoe that he would put the sleeping toddler in his spare room, while she talked to Rosita.

"Stay Safe, i'll help you clear out your stuff tomorrow." Rose said hugging he friend tightly.

"I love you Zo"

"I love you too Rose"

They parted and bid their goodbyes, Zoe locking the door once again.

"Ready for bed?" Elmo asked.

"Mhm"

After separate showers, Zoe climbed in after Elmo in his room, turning on the crystal lamp, they both hugged each other closely watching the lights dance on the ceiling and walls.

"Good Night Zoe...I Love You"

"Good Night E...I love you too"

They both fell under the darkness of sleep, small smiled plastered on their faces.

**THE END!**


End file.
